Vacation
by Locket123
Summary: The Titans went Camping for a Vacation they also brought Jinx. BBRae, RobStar, and CyJinx.
1. Vacation?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Teen Titans, only my Ocs that is going to appear once in a while.

**Note:** I chose them going Camping because that's the only thing I can come up with. It'll be center mostly around Beast boy and Raven, I **won't** do first point of views though.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'_Raven's emotion's talking'_

**Chapter one**

'_Vacation?'_

"Dude…. We need a vacation," whines Beast Boy, he has green spiky hair, emerald eyes, and green skin. He wears a Doom patrol outfit still. Beast Boy sat right next to the dark Titan on the coach.

"Your right Beast Boy," Robin said, he has black spiked hair and wears a mask over his eyes so no one will see them. He wore a red shirt with a black circle with a yellow 'R' in side it, green spandex pants, black with metal shoes, and a black with yellow inside cape.

"Boyfriend Robin, are you saying we go on the 'vacation'?" Starfire ask her boyfriend, yes Robin finally got the balls to ask her out, now only if we get Beast Boy and Raven together… anyways Starfire has long fiery red hair, and jade-green eyes –even the white is a lime-green–. She was wearing a purple shirt with a silver neck plate, she also wears a purple short skirt, long purple shoes, and silver bracelets plate on each arm.

"Yes Star," Robin smiled back as Starfire grin form ear to ear, maybe a little more then that.

"Where to?" Raven spoken up, she had violet hair that she let grow out till her shoulders, she also has amethyst eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeve black leotard, a gold and red belt, a blue cloak that a gold and red pin holding it together and a pair of blue shoes. It's been three years since the end of the world, Raven, and Beast Boy are nineteen, Starfire and Robin are twenty, and Cyborg is twenty-one.

Raven was showing more emotions since a year ago, she also has loosened up and did more stuff with the others. She went shopping with Starfire, she trained with Robin, she helped Cyborg with his car, and she sometime (force most the time) play games with Beast Boy. Not video games, she hasn't gone that far yet.

Beast Boy became more serious (only when needed) but other than that he still is the clown of the group. He loves it when Raven plays games even when he has to force (not really just had to plead a little more than others) her too.

Robin grown out of his obsessions, because he spends more time (if there's no villains) with Starfire, he also has help Raven with her hand-to-hand combat so she doesn't have to use her powers all the time.

Starfire has become less naïve and she has learned how to talk right in English but has sometime mess up. She love it when Raven comes shopping with her because she can talk to her about boys (Mostly Robin) and other girl stuff, but she still can't get Raven to do her hair or get make up, but she will keep trying.

Cyborg is the same person, always like the brother they never had. He loves to work on his car. He even built Raven her own car (she helped to). It was dark blue car that was hoodless.

"A carnival?" ask Cyborg, he was bald, and half robot and half human. He doesn't wear clothes because he doesn't need to because everything is hidden by metal. He has left hazel and right red eyes.

"We should go to the 'Mexico' that Beast Boy told us about," Starfire ask, she remember when Beast Boy said when they went to Tokyo that they should go to Mexico

"Hmmm…. They sound good but we should pick something that we all can do together and without each other," Robin said, as he thought of some stuff. Anything that have to do with teamwork he's for it.

"I say we should go no where that humans are," Raven said flatly.

"Like Camping Raven?" Beast Boy ask

"Camping? What's camping?" Starfire asks.

"Camping is where you go into the wild by a lake and sleep in a tent, at night you can make a fire and roast marshmallows to make smores and stuff like that, but it has to be by a small town so you can go there and by ice cream so you go Deer watching," Robin explain to the Tamaran.

"What is the watching of the deer?"

"Deer watching is where you get ice cream and ride in the truck bed so you can see the deer more easily, but you have to go in the evening to see them." This time Beast Boy explain

"Ok, thanks friends"

"No probable" both boys said in unison

"Yeah and whatever we past, like an amusement/water park, or something that we want to see we stop!" Cyborg said happily

"What are a park of amusement and a park of water?" Starfire asks

"Amusement park is like a carnival but has bigger rides, and other stuff to win or do." Raven replied

"And a water park is where all the rides have to do something with water" Beast boy explained.

"I see thanks friends"

"Yeah"

"So it's settled we are going camping… for how long?" Robin asks, the team look at each other

"Five days"

"Ten days"

"Three days"

"Three weeks"

"Lets go with two weeks" Raven stated before they could argue

"Ok" some said happily or hesitated

"Ok lets go pack and then we will find Titans to take our place," Robin stated

"Can we take Jinx?" Cyborg pleaded. Jinx and Cyborg have been dating for a month while Robin and Starfire have been dating for about five months now. Raven and Beast Boy where the only one single now and they where ok with it. But if you look close at their relationship you could tell they gotten close, they argue for fun now not hateful.

" Sure why not Cyborg," Robin replied. "But for your idea earlier about seeing what we want to see we can only stop three times, so we can get to the camp site before dark."

"Yes! And sure what ever," Cyborg yelled the first part but mumble the rest.

**A/N:** The Titans are going on a vacation!

Next chapter: they will be finding Titans to replace them until they get back, and don't forget they will be packing also and argue what cars they will take. Stay Tune!


	2. What?

**Note: **Sorry that I took awhile I guess I just was being lazy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Teen Titans, only my Ocs that is going to appear once in a while.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'_Raven's emotion's talking'_

**Chapter Two**

'_What?'_

Cyborg was in front of the trying to contact Jinx to come camping with them. The third try Jinx answer, she was a part of Titans South with Kole, Jericho, Argent, and Hot Spot.

"What?" she said irritable. She has pink hair that where in pigtails but instead of down like they post to be they are upward. Her catlike pink eyes narrowed at Cyborg for a moment until she realizes who it was. "Oh hey Cyborg," she said nicer. She was wearing a purple and black witch dress that went to her knees and purple and black striped socks that goes up about to her knees, and black shoes.

"Oh just wondering if you, only you want to go camping with us?" Cyborg replied smoothly.

Jinx thought for a moment before answering, "Sure why not I'll be over in a couple of hours."

"Good! See you then," Cyborg said excitedly

"See ya Cy-Cy, Titans South out," Jinx said

"Titans West out" and the screen went black. Just then Robin enter.

"Hey Cy, Jinx Coming?"

"Heck yeah" Cyborg said as he left to go make another hologram for Beast Boy. "She'll be here in a couple of hours," he said before leaving.

**0000**

Lets take a look to see what Raven and Starfire are doing. Starfire was sitting on the ground with her back up against Raven's bed with Raven sitting next to her, both looking at magazines.

"Oh… Raven this dress looks beautiful," Starfire said showing Raven the page. The dress was red it was strapless, and went down to the floor. The dress bottom over lap two times and the waist part on the side has a silver butterfly pin. Under the breast part is a silver lining with diamonds.

"I wouldn't wear it," Raven said as she went back looking through hers. They look through but they never buy anything they could but they can't find anything they want.

"We should go to the mall of shopping to get new clothes for camping," Starfire said happily as she got up.

"Sure," Raven put the magazine on top of Starfire and followed her. As they open Raven's door they found Beast Boy on the other side about to knock. "Yes Beast Boy?"

"Ummm…. I came to see what you guys are up to," Beast Boy said nervously. Raven and Starfire shared a look and Raven nodded.

Starfire turn to Beast boy and asked, "Do you want to come to the mall of shopping?"

"Sure…" Beast Boy trailed off. Just then for some reason Robin walked past.

"Robin! Come shopping with us!" Starfire yelled to him, he turns and thought for a moment.

"Sure," so the four titans went down to the garage and took one of the cars there.

**0000**

Four hours later and everyone was pack and ready to go it was started to get dark. Raven and Beast Boy went to go make dinner since it's their night to make dinner, Jinx been there for an hour now. The four titans sat on the island counter watching Raven and Beast Boy make vegetable soup.

"So who's car we taking? We know where taking Cyborg's truck…. He'll be driving with Jinx." Robin asks. Raven looked up for a moment as she chopped some carrots up.

"Who's ever car has a lot of room," she answers as she kept cutting the carrots.

"So Robin's Volvo?" Cyborg asked. Robin's Volvo XC90 is a silver color, and can fit five people.

"Why not,"

"So what truck are you taking Cyborg?" Robin asks. Cyborg has many trucks and cars, so it's going to take awhile for him to choose which one. Raven pours the carrots she was cutting into the pot and took the potatoes of the oven since they are soft and started to chop them. Beast Boy put the tomatoes he was cutting into the pan. Pretty much they where just adding vegetables to the soup.

"I'll take my dark blue Chevy truck" Cyborg answer Cyborg was going to take the newer Chevy truck. They started talking about random things for thirty minutes. Raven put bowls in front of them and Beast Boy put the pot (that got down cooking) in the middle the two took the last two stools. They either sit at the island or at the dinning room table.

"Dinner time," Beast Boy said happily for the first time speaking since they got home.

"So everyone pack and ready to leave tomorrow?" Robin asks looking at the Titans as started to eat.

"Yeah," was their answer but Starfire took it out father, "Raven and I got knew stuff for the camping!" she squealed happily.

"This good," Cyborg said randomly. Everyone agree quickly. Since that cursed day where she try to make pancakes she asked Beast Boy of all people to teach her too cook. Her reason was Starfire and Robin wouldn't stay away with each other, and same with Cyborg and Jinx. They became good cooks together.

"I was going over the plan and I don't think we be able to get to the campsite before dark, so we might have to stay at a hotel," Cyborg said looking at Robin.

"Ok, but I don't think we can get six rooms maybe three," Robin said.

Raven rolled her eyes and scuffed, "yeah, it'll be Robin and Starfire, Cyborg and Jinx, Beast Boy and me," she pretty much said it sarcastically.

They thought for a moment before Robin answer, "pretty much,"

"Are you crazy?" Raven asked

"No?" Raven just glared at him her expression clearly said 'you better rethink your plan, Mister.'

**A/N: **Finally down how was it? Please review. Oh if you didn't get what I meant by newer Chevy truck, just review and say so and I'll send you a picture of the picture.


	3. Leaving

**Note:** Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, just been busy and didn't really feel like writing this but I reread the story and now I'm going to update.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything

* * *

**Chapter three**

_'Leaving'_

– 4:00 A.M. –

Raven awoke to her alarm going off, she turn it off and got up and went into the joint bathroom and took a shore. She got out and put a pair of jeans and a purple tank top on with a black bird on the shirt. Raven looked at the clock it read 4:30 A.M. they would be leaving in a half hour. She headed towards the common room to see whose up. As she enters she notice Beast Boy first he was wearing black jeans and a green shirt. Robin wore a red shirt and blue jeans, Starfire wore a purple skirt and purple tank top, Cyborg had put on his holo-ring thingy and he looked like he did before he turn into a Cyborg he wore blue jeans and a blue shirt. Jinx wore a pink skirt and a purple spaghetti strap shirt.

"Good morning Rae," Beast Boy greeted first

"Morning," Raven replied back as she yawn and walked down the four step stairs and headed towards the kitchen.

Beast Boy appear in front of her and handed her something, "Made you some tea," He said as Raven took the cup.

"Thank you," she quietly replied, as she took a sip.

"How is it?"

"It's amazing," Beast Boy grin got bigger as Raven said that.

"Alright guys lets hit the rode," Robin said since its 5:00 A.M. now. They left down to the garage where the cars already read to go. Raven and Beast Boy got into the back while Starfire and Robin got into the front. Cyborg and Jinx got into the truck. Robin turns towards the two in the back, each looking out of a car window.

"No fighting, unless one wants to ride with Cy and Jinx," Robin said seriously.

"Yes sir," Beast Boy said saluting him. Cyborg pulled out of the tower with Robin following.

As they leave the city limits Beast Boy and Starfire are already asleep. Raven looked towards Robin then to the sleeping teens. She pulls out a washable marker packet and opens it and pulls out a green. She leans over the passenger seat she was sitting behind and drew a butterfly on Starfire's face. She uses a purple to outline the wings and drew the antennas (used up the whole face). When she was done it was a green, purple, and pink butterfly.

Raven turns to Beast Boy and took out a red and leans over and drew whiskers on his cheeks, then took a black marker and color his nose black. She took the blue and drew a star on his forehead. Then takes purple and drew lines making it appear to be fur. When she got down she puts the markers away and leans against the window and went to sleep, so she wasn't blame for it.

Robin raised his eyebrow behind his sunglasses as he watches Raven used Starfire and Beast Boy as a canvas. Robin followed Cyborg until eight in the morning when they pulled over to get gas the three teens still asleep until they felt the car stop.

Starfire awoke and looked around, "Friends are we here?" she asks sweetly looking towards Robin, Robin was a little creep out how Starfire's face looks. Raven seeing Starfire's face first gasp and look towards Beast Boy and her eyes widen more. Both Starfire and Beast Boy looked at Raven oddly.

"What happen to your Faces?" Raven asks shock, she was doing a good job at pretending she didn't do it.

"What do you mean, Friend Raven?" Starfire asks innocently. Beast Boy looked towards Starfire and gasps, he flew out of the car and used the driver side mirror on the side, and scream seeing his cat-like face. Starfire also look into the passenger mirror and gasps.

"Who would be so mean an put a fly of butter on my face?" Starfire asks looking at Robin sadly. Raven opens her door and steps out glaring at Richer to keep quiet.

"Kori it looks nice, don't you like it? Also you can wash it off here," Robin said as he opens his door. Starfire opens her and follows Raven into the building. Robin sighs and started to gas, Cyborg who was next to them using the other side of the pump look at Robin.

"What was that about? I just seen BB run towards the store pretty quickly." Cyborg said glancing at Robin.

"Raven thought it would be funny and used markers to color their faces, don't tell them I told you who did it or Raven would kill me," Robin replied looking towards the Store.

*******

In the girls' bathroom, Raven was helping Starfire getting the marker off but having a bit of trouble because the markers mixed making it look like she had a black eye.

"Uhhh…. Star I think this isn't working," Jinx said looking at Starfire face. She was sitting on the sink counter watching Raven and Starfire.

"Friends we must get it off," Starfire said as she scrubs harder. Soon the marker came off and the girls left the bathroom to see the guys standing around waiting for them. Beast Boy spots them first and he walks over his face was clean off from the markers.

"Raven! Why did you do it," he asks looking at her.

"Do what?" Raven asks innocently

"Color our face with markers,"

"I so did not do that,"

"You didn't even have any on so it would have been you and plus Robin was driving,"

"Robin also knows better to try it on me,"

"Ugh… just admit you did it!"

"I'm not admitting to anything, when you don't have proof I did it,"

"I'll get you back soon or later,"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated. So what should happen, what should they stop at first a Carnival, Zoo, or a water park?


	4. Carnival

**Note: **Well I decide to keep going so here's Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Teen Titans

**Chapter Four **

**'_Carnival'_**

_Last time:_

"_Robin also knows better to try it on me,"_

"_Ugh… just admit you did it!"_

"_I'm not admitting to anything, when you don't have proof I did it,"_

"_I'll get you back soon or later,"_

* * *

Another two hours in the car making it ten in the morning, they came to a carnival with rides and booths. They cut off into the parking lot and found two parking spots and parked side by side.

Beast Boy flew out of the car pretty fast yelling, "Yay! Lets go on the Ferris wheel Rae!"

Raven getting out more slowly then Beast Boy replied, "Why should I go on with you?"

"Because yeah love me," He replied giving Raven one of his goofy grins, Raven just raised her eyebrow.

"We each get twenty dollars when it's gone we meet at the Ferris wheel, which won't be hard to see," Robin said as he points towards the Ferris wheel which was tall and moving. The tallest ride there. The others nodded, and Robin handed each a twenty giving Raven two twenties "hang on to Beast Boy's,"

"What! I can hang on to my own!" Beast Boy yelled as he glared at the boy wonder

"Probable lose it in two minutes," Raven chided

"Ugh, whatever lets go," Beast Boy muttered as he grabbed Raven and pulled her towards the entrances. Raven pulled her hand away and followed him silently. As they came up to the entrance they went to the little building to get tickets for rides.

"How may I help you," a guy said in a bored voice form behind the glass, he had black hair and brown eyes.

"Uhhh…" Beast Boy glances at how much the tickets are. "Twenty tickets please,"

"Seventeen dollars and ninety-five cents," Beast Boy gave him the twenty and got his change back, which was three dollars and five cents, and his tickets. Beast Boy hands Raven half the tickets and they walked in.

Beast Boy pulled Raven towards the Ferris wheel which he was going on and on about how it would be cool to see everything up at the top. The line wasn't long because it was ten thirty in the morning. Soon they where up front and put into a seat which they got together. Soon all the seats where filled and they started to go around as they near the top they could see everything. They saw a big tent in the middle of the carnival with booths around and some rides. Raven spotted Starfire for she was the only woman that has long red hair and walking with a guy with black spiky hair, which only how Robin can get it just right. Both heading towards a booth which Robin probable going to get Star something.

"There's Robin and Starfire," Raven said point out towards them and Beast Boy also noticing them.

"Yeah and Cy and Jinx over there," Beast Boy points towards the tent which Cyborg and Jinx are disappearing into.

"After this go to the tent?" Raven asks glancing over towards Beast Boy.

"Sure," Soon the ride was over and Beast Boy and Raven got off and headed towards the tent they saw Jinx and Cyborg just leaving as they walked over.

"Yo B.! Are you going in?" Cyborg asks stopping and looking down at the changeling

"Sure am,"

"It's cool me and Jinx are –"

"Jinx and I" Raven interjects

"Going later, again," He finishes not even noticing Raven said something.

"Cool dude, Raven and I be going now," Beast Boy said making it clear to put Raven before I so he wouldn't be interpreted.

"Ok see ya later," and with that Cyborg and Jinx went on their way.

* * *

**With Starfire and Robin:**

Robin stood holding the ring in his hand calculating the distance between him and the bottle, when he did he tossed it and the ring landed over the bottle scoring three out of three.

"What would your prize be?" asks the astonish worker

"What would you like Star?" Robin asks looking over towards his girlfriend.

"the purple kitten please," Starfire said pointing to the purple kitten. The kitten was like a regular stuff animal except it was purple with pink eyes. The worker pulled the cat down and handed it to Starfire who took it cheerfully and skipped away with Robin following her. "Boyfriend Robin lets go to the tent!"

"Uhhh…I'll just stay out here Star while you go in," as they went to the entrance Beast Boy and Raven stepped out, Beast Boy yelling lets go back, Raven just shook her head no.

"What's going on?" Robin asks looking at the two arguing Titans.

"Beast Boy wants go to go back, but I don't," Raven replied looking at the unmasked titan

"Beast Boy go with Star I need to talk to Raven," Robin order. Beast Boy reluctant went with Starfire who just babble on an on about how Robin got the stuff animal for her.

"What's the matter Robin?" Raven asks looking over towards him.

"Ugh… I don't know I feel uneasy around her that's all," Robin said as he sat down at the bench, Raven sits next to him.

They sat there in silence until it was broken when Someone yelled their name, Robin turn to see who when he saw a girl standing a couple feet behind them point a lot of onlookers turn and started at them. Just then Beast Boy and Starfire walked out.

"And there's Starfire and Beast Boy!" the same person that pointed him and Raven out said. Robin jump up and moved away as the people started to come towards them their speed increasing fast.

"Lets get out of here!" Robin shouted over the fuss of the crowed, the three Titans nodded and started to run towards the exit to get out of the Carnival area. Robin flip open his communicator calling Cyborg. When he answers Robin could see purple lipstick on his lips, Robin raise an eyebrow knowing the lipstick belong to Jinx.

"We have to leave, _Fans_ are coming for us," Robin said not letting Cyborg say a word. Cyborg eyes widen and he nodded. Robin shut the communicator and put it back on his belt. They made it to the car before the fans caught up, Raven and Beast Boy in the back, Starfire and Robin in the front. Robin notice in the truck next to them – which is Cyborg's, was Cyborg and Jinx both close to each other.

* * *

**A/N:** And here we are next chapter will be the Zoo or Water park?


	5. A Boring Ride

**Note: **Sorry for updating late, this Chapter is short

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Teen Titans

**Chapter 5**

**'_A Boring Ride'_**

The car ride was boring, Raven and Beast Boy sat in the back playing cards that Raven bought at the last gas station. Starfire also tried playing one game but didn't get it so Raven gave her paper and markers – the same one's she used to color on their face with – to color with.

"Got any fives?" Beast Boy asks

"Nope,"

"Your turn…"

"…. Any queens?"

"Yup," Beast Boy hands his queen over. Raven sets it on her lap with the other one.

"Any twos?"

"Nope,"

"Richard are we there yet?"

"Any sixes?"

"Thirty more minutes,"

"No,"

"Ugh… Can we stop at the next rest stop?"

"Any Kings?"

"Why not, Star call Cyborg and tell him,"

"Yup," Beast Boy hands her his king.

"Yes friend,"

"What?" came an irritated Jinx

"Do you have any Aces?"

"Next stop of rest stop, please,"

"Yup," Rachel hands him an ace.

"Ugh… I'll tell Cy,"

"Any nines?"

"Jinx out," Starfire hangs up her communicator

"Nope," two sighs could be heard in the back.

"Look at my Kitty!" Starfire Cat was a pink cat it was a good drawing but not like an experts. For some reason the cat had six legs instead of four and wings sprouting out of his back.

"Uh…. Star why does he have six legs?" Raven asks cautious

"And wings," Beast Boy adds.

"Because this is the kitty from my home planet, I use to have one and it was pink, I called her Pikyand'r, which means pinkfire in your language,"

Silence over took the car until they came up to the rest stop. As they pulled up the group of four titans got out of the car and stretch their legs. The last stop they stop at was two hours ago.

"Friend Jinx, why were you cranky?" Starfire asks once she saw Jinx.

"Because you woke me up," She replied as the three girls headed into the girls bathroom. Once Raven and them left the bathroom they saw the boys near the vending machine talking and pointing at things. Raven and the girls walks over to them, hearing part of their conversation.

"How about that one?" Robin asks pointing at a bag of chips.

"Nah that one," Beast Boy points at the bag of recess M&Ms.

"No that one!" Cyborg yelled pointing at the butterfingers. The boys started to argue more about which one to get.

"Why don't you guys just get them all?" Raven asks behind them. The boys jump slightly and turn to look at the girls.

"Uhhh…." Beast Boy mutters trying to word what he was thinking.

"We are broke," Cyborg said finally

"What happen to the bank account," Jinx asks

"broke as money in the pocket," Robin said next

"Ugh… Starfire, Jinx what do you want?"

"Snickers,"

"Skittles,"

"Ok," Raven pushes the guys over and put the money in for each until a bag of chips, snickers, butterfingers, skittles, bag of recess M&Ms, and a milky way. "There you go," she hands them the right ones.

"Thanks" they all said in unison

"Lets go to that Zoo that's about an hour away," Robin said as they all venture back to the car and truck. They agree as they got into the car this time with Raven in the front with Starfire and Beast Boy in the back.

Beast Boy and Starfire was asleep in ten minutes. Raven lean forward slightly and started to push buttons on the consul that was in the middle of them.

"Raven!" Robin yelled as the window wipers went off. Robin glares at Raven, but turns his attention back onto the road again. Raven sigh and look out the window see nothing but dirt.

"Robin where are we?"

"I'm not sure," just as he said that they past a sign that said

Welcome

To Arizona

"Robin, why are we in Arizona when we should be close to Oregon?" Raven yells waking up Starfire and Beast Boy.

"What's going on!" Beast Boy yells as he look between Raven and Robin. The car starts to pull over behind Cyborg's truck. As they got to the side of the road, they got out and met in the middle between the truck and car.

"How did we get to Arizona?" Cyborg asks before anyone could say anything.

"Maybe we took the wrong exit?" Beast Boy asks.

"Or it could have happen when the crowd of fans attack us at the station of gas," Starfire said.

"Either way we have to start heading up, but first we'll stop at the zoo," Robin instructed, as the Titans nodded and went and got back into the car. Robin made sure to put Starfire in the front, and Raven in the back.

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Chapter six will be up soon.

What's happens next Time:

"_The Animals are lose!"_

_A roar could be heard in the distance._

_A scream sounded through the zoo and a snarl and howl sounded afterwards._

"_Every Animal is back in its Cage, Sir,"_

"_Well Done,"_

"_Who did it?"_

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_The Water park will have to wait for tomorrow,"_


End file.
